supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Parker Family ( Fanon Season 24 )
This episode is about the fanon season 24 episode with a big family and a new nanny named Jennifer Gardener. For the season 38 and season 17 episodes, go to Parker Family and Parker Family (Fanon Season 32). There it is! The time you have been waiting for! Parker Family is a Fanon Season 24 episode of Supernanny. A new nanny, Jennifer Gardener, goes to Scranton, PA, to help Jenny and Ian, both 24 respectively. They have 56+ children from different countries. Some of them are well-behaved, some of them are neutral and some of them are amok runners. Table of Bad Behavior This list is imcomplete! Kayla Parker ( China )-Curses in Chinese when she could not get her own way and throws tantrums for toddlers. Lobo Parker ( China )-Curses in Chinese, throws fits for toddlers, abuses his siblings' toys, and is violent towards animals. Diego Parker ( Japan )-Curses in Japanese, throws fits for toddlers and shows obscene gestures. Cecile Parker ( Germany )-Curses in German, throws fits for toddlers and is out of control. Kaylee Parker ( France )-Smartmouths, does not listen or do as she is told and hits her parents. Not to mention she throws fits for toddlers and curses in French. Hunter Parker ( France )-Curses in French, throws fits for toddlers, makes racist remarks about princesses, runs around naked, shows obscene gestures and is aggressive. Naomi Parker ( France )-Curses in French and attacks Irelyn. Teylan Parker ( France )-Steals from stores, curses in French, throws fits for toddlers and scratches the well-behaved Parker kids. Hayden Parker ( France )-Is aggressive and disrespectful towards his mother. Eliza Parker ( France )-Curses in French and is always rude. Melly Parker ( France )-Throws tyrannical tantrums for toddlers and curses in French. Serenity Parker ( France )-Is rude and does not listen. Nicole Parker ( France )-Do not listen, smartmouths, bully her siblings. Kent Parker ( Brazil )-Curses in Portuguese, throws fits for toddlers and spits. Bethany Parker ( Italy )-Curses in Italian and throws fits for toddlers. Giana Parker ( Italy )-Curses in Italian and does not listen. Kate Parker ( Italy )-Lies, curses in Italian, throws fits for toddlers and shoplifts. Yvonne Parker ( Russia )-Curses in Russian, throws fits for toddlers and is bossy. Kyle Parker ( Canada )-Does not listen, curses in French and throws fits for toddlers. Gina Parker ( Australia )-Curses, does not listen, smartmouths. Dora Parker ( Australia )-Stays out after curfew and throws fits for toddlers. Kenna Parker ( Australia )-Throws tyrannical tantrums for toddlers and is always angry. Sally Parker ( Australia )-Shows obscene gestures and is aggressive. Tyler Parker ( Thailand )-Throws tyrannical tantrums for toddlers and curses in Thai. Emily Parker ( South Korea )-Is very rude and obscene. Deanna Parker ( South Korea )-Curses in Korean and throws fits for toddlers. Vera Parker ( Spain )-Curses in Spanish and attacks Laylee. Kevin Parker ( Mexico )-Curses in Spanish and throws fits for toddlers. Tisa Parker ( Mexico )-Curses in Spanish and throws tyrannical tantrums for toddlers. Gabrielle Parker ( Turkey )-Curses in Turkish and does not listen. Devin Parker ( Netherlands )-Curses in Dutch and constantly misbehaves. Cayla Parker ( Saudi Arabia )-Constantly misbehaves and refuses to get off the computer. Lillith Parker ( Saudi Arabia )-Does drugs, curses in Arabian and does not listen or do as she's told. Zara Parker ( Saudi Arabia )-Is stubborn and writes an offensive message to her family. Category:Fanon Season 24 Episodes Category:Episodes with bedtime tantrums Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Big Family Episodes Category:20+ children episodes Category:Amok Runner Episodes Category:Cigarette Disposal Episodes Category:Episodes with Teens on Drugs Category:Drug Disposal Episodes Category:Large Family Episodes